The purpose of this proposed training program is to promote the development of toxicological sciences focusing on research in biochemical and behavioral toxicology at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) through an Institutional National Research Service Award. This will be accomplished through developing or extending the research skills and knowledge of pre-doctoral students and thereby prepare them for productive research careers. The Interdisciplinary Toxicology Graduate Program (INTOX) is a joint program between UAMS and the adjunct faculty at the National Center for Toxicological Research with students conducting their dissertation research at either institution. Also, the investigators have a Pharmacology training program (PHARM). Pre-doctoral students will be actively recruited and evaluated for admission to the graduate school on the basis of their GPA, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, and prior research experience. The pre-doctoral students will be supported by UAMS fellowships their first year. At the completion of their first year, students will be evaluated on their graduate school record, and most importantly, their performance in research rotations for participation on the training grant. The top two students will be offered support on the training grant and will be supported for years 2, 3, and 4 if they wish to specialize in biochemical and behavioral toxicology at UAMS. Their progress while on the training grant will be monitored by their participation in seminars, research and course work performance, authored manuscripts and abstracts, and annual reports. The toxicology training faculty who specialize in biochemical toxicology are: Hinson (hepato-, metabolic-, signal transduction), Schnellmann (nephro-, molecular, signal transduction), Jaeschke (hepato-, immuno-, signal transduction), Samokyszyn (metabolic-, oncology), Grant (molecular-, metabolic-), Owens (pharmacokinetic-, immuno-, metabolic-), Belcher (neuro, molecular), Wessinger (pharmacokinetic-), Prather (neuro-, signal transduction), Mayeux (nephro-, metabolic-, signal transduction), and Stimers (cardiovascular-). The faculty who specialize in behavioral toxicology include: McMillan, Wenger, Wessinger, Prather, and Owens. The faculty are well-funded and have an excellent track record of training graduate students. The facilities are excellent and the faculty are located in the Biomedical Research Center building. A current and future national need in toxicology is an understanding mechanisms of toxicity of chemicals at all levels, molecular through behavioral. By training students over this continuum the investigators will add a pool of toxicologists capable of addressing our national needs.